Link (Majora's Mask)
Current Background Link, once the legendary Hero of Time who had traversed time in order to save the land of Hyrule, embarked on a secret personal adventure in search of an old friend (presumably Navi). As he is riding through the forest on his horse, Epona, two forest fairies, known as Tatl and Tael, jump out and scare Epona. This causes her to throw Link who ends up getting knocked unconcious. A Skull Kid wearing a strange mask comes by and takes his ocarina from him. As he's playing with it, Link comes to and notices the Skull Kid. When he doesn't give the ocarina back, Link jumps to grab him, but the Skull Kid jumps onto Epona and rides away. In a last, desperate attempt to get both his ocarina and his horse back, Link grabs the Skull Kid's legs and holds on. Soon, however, he is thrown again and resorts to simply following after on foot. When he finally catches up, the Skull Kid transforms him into a Deku Scrub. As Skull Kid is leaving, Link tries to follow, but is stopped by Tatl, which, in turn, separates her from Skull Kid and her younger brother Tael. Link and Tatl team up and eventually make it to the land of Termina, where, in just a short period of only 3 days, the moon will fall and crush the town. Regaining his ocarina and original form, Link goes through and defeats many different monsters and, in the process, frees 4 giants. Just before the moon is to fall on the town, Link plays the Oath to Order to call the giants who, in turn, stop the moon from falling. After a last fight in the moon with Majora, the mask that possesed Skull Kid, the moon dissapears. Afterwards, on the next day, Link and Tatl part their ways as Link continues his search for the friend he lost. Arc 1 Link and Tatl make a very ungraceful entrance into Irphois, falling from a rift in the sky directly onto Zelos Wilder. After some brief introductions, they arrived at the Tower Library. Not knowing anyone they met up with, Link hung out in the background as everyone else talked. After a while, everyone got back onto Baul, the ship that he had landed on. They arrived shortly after in Inaba, where Rise said they could relax at the Amagi Inn's hotsprings. While all the girls, including Tatl, go to relax in the hotsprings, Link and the other guys go to Junes to pick up some flowers for them. When Zelos brings up a plan, Link becomes skeptical about it, but eventually goes along with it. Before any of the guys can get flowers from Junes, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi fall from a rift as well. Link felt skeptical about Kenpachi and drew his sword against him, challenging him. He soon realized, however, that Kenpachi was a little bit more than he could handle in a fight. As a last resort, he used the Fierce Deity Mask to transform. The two continued to fight until Zelos saw fit to stop them, complaining that they would never get to inact the plan. With a promise to Kenpachi for a remach, he removed the mask. After buying some flowers for Anise and Tatl, he rejoined the group. Personality Link is protrayed as a courageous, trustworthy person who's willing to go up against anything. He's loyal and kind to his friends, and will help them at all costs. Though he is only around ten years old, he still has the memories of when he went seven years into the future to defeat Ganondorf, and will often act like someone who is much older than him. Powers / Items Link has a wide variety of arsenal at his disposal, as well as some powers to enhance his combat abilities. Gilded Sword: '''Link's sword is the strongest B-button sword for regular Link in the game. It was made from his Razor sword (an upgrade of his Kokiri sword) and some gold dust he won from the Goron races. Unlike the Razor sword, however, it will never break and will stay with him if he goes back in time. '''Mirror Shield: The mirror shield, found beneath the well in Ikana Canyon, can reflect light and energy. It's surface is a mirror, as the title suggests, and resembles a face with a distressed expression. Unlike the Hero's Shield, it can't be eaten by Like Likes. Hookshot: The hookshot is a spring-loaded chain that Link can cast out and drag himself to wherever the hook sticks. It can also be used to pull distant objects towards him. Bombs: Link has a large bomb bag at his disposal, being able to carry 40 bombs with him at once. They can be used to blow up various things. Hero's Bow: This is the treasure of Woodfall Temple. While at first Link is only able to fire just arrows, later on he is able to fire fire, ice and light arrows, however, those use magic. Ocarina of Time: This is the treasure of the royal family of Hyrule, given to him by Zelda to aid him in his quest. It was stolen by Skull Kid, but he eventually got it back. The instrument has some magical properties, and Link knows various songs that result in different things happening, from soaring across the land to calling on the four giants to even creating a shell of himself. Masks: Link has a collection of 24 unique masks, each with their own special powers. Four of those masks have the power to transform his entire appearance, into that of a Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora and even a great warrior god known as the Fierce Deity. Magic: Link has the capability of using magic, though it is limited, as he is only able to tip his arrows with it and enhance his spin attacks. Triforce of Courage: Link posseses a piece of a legendary relic known as the Triforce of Courage. When Ganondorf split the Triforce into the three parts, the Triforce of Courage came to him because he is a very courageous person. Combat Skills: Link is a legendary swordsman, keeping his skills from his time in the future. Noteably, he is also left-handed. Tatl Tatl is Link's fairy partner. Originally, she was against Link, helping Skull Kid and hindering his escape, but when she was separated from her brother, Tael, she accepted his help. She is protrayed as cold and callous at first, but eventually warms up to Link. She serves as Link's information, telling him all he needs to know about Termina and what to do. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Silver_Contrails